Lost in Paradise
by Brie Malefoy
Summary: Hermione et Tom, c'est un vieille histoire, qui mêle le présent, le passé et le futur. Ils sont chacun la faiblesse de l'autre, mais aussi la force. Pourront ils échapper a leur destin, sans payer les erreurs de l'autre ? "notre haine et notre amour qui se rencontrait avec force et qui faisait jaillir des étincelles dans nos yeux. "


Lost in Paradise, Evanescence

* * *

Cette histoire ne se termine pas bien. Cette histoire n'est pas du genre a séparer pour mieux réunir, mais au contraire, montrer que certaine choses, ne se surmonte. Cette histoire n'a pas de Happy End. Cette histoire n'est pas celle de la jeune fille qui va tenter de tuer son ennemi mais qui finis par découvrir que la vie a un prix. Et que parfois, la seule solution pour continuer de vivre est de mourir, car on ne peut pas changer le présent, sans changer le passé.

Mais le temps est quelque chose de mystérieux, et parfois, c'est nos choix qui font de nous ce que nous sommes, et parfois ce que sont les autres.

Cette histoire, ne parle pas de sentiment partagé.

Cette histoire n'est pas Lumière, elle n'est que ténèbres.

Elle ne parle pas de deux corps qui s'apprivoise et se reconnaissent, mais de deux corps qui se cognent, qui se battent, qui luttent pour la survie et dont une des masse perds le combat.

Cette histoire, est un histoire vraie.

C'est mon Histoire, NOTRE histoire. Celle d'Hermione Granger et de Tom Jedusor.

Cette histoire n'est pas drôle, ni joyeuse.

Car quand le blanc et le noir se rencontre, tout devient gris, et si une des couleurs est omniprésente, alors l'autre disparait. Elle devient alors un simple souvenir, dans une mémoire trop tourmenté pour ce le rappeler.

Tu avais alors pris le contrôle de notre monde. Tu étais maintenant le Maître, craint et respecter par tous, employant la force pour faire ployer les autres, et la peur pour les garder sous ton vice.

Je me souviens du visage d'une femme, qui était a tes côtés, ce jour là. Elle te regardait, ne t'aidait pas. Elle te suivait, telle un fantôme.

Seul une poignée de gens osait encore s'opposer a toi. Le reste du monde te suivait, comme une meute de chien fidèle a son maitre.

Le jour ou je suis retournée dans le passé pour sauvé Harry, Fred, Ronald, Tonks, Sirius, Remus, et mes autres amis, tout ceux que j'aimais et tout ceux qui se sont battus pour notre cause, fut le jour ou je renonçais a la vie. Pas seulement a la mienne, mais de façon indirecte, a la tienne.

Je l'avais promis, je leur avait promis.

Je me souviens de cet instant.

C'était un soir d'automne, dans la noir, et le vent, le froid et la douleur de la perte d'êtres chers.

J'ai posé mes doigts gelés sur la pierre sombre et j'ai suivit les contour du nom d'Harry Potter. Puis celui de Ronald Weasley, de Fred et George, de Luna et de Neville, de Mc Gonnagal et de Flitwick, Maugrey, Tonks, Remus. Celui de Lavande et de Parvati se trouvait aussi là, tout comme le nom de tout les moldus qui était morts. Mes parents étaient parmit eux. Mes doigts sont remonté sur le nom d'Harry et je me suis levé, laissant la main glissé a nouveaux sur la pierre lisse et noire.

"_Je vous promet, que même si je dois y laisser ma vie, je vous vengerais. Je trouverais un moyen, et tuerais le Monstre avant qu'il ne deviennent cet être sans une once d'humanité.

J'ai laissé mes larmes coulé lentement sur mes joues, avec cette désagréable impression, que celle ci devenait des glaçons. Puis je me suis détourné de la Pierre Noire, et je me suis éloigné, m'enveloppant dans ma douleur comme dans un manteau, celle ci me tenant si chaud, depuis votre départ.

Je suis retournée au QG de l'orde, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, et je me suis enfermé dans mon sanctuaire, avec le portrait de Dumbledore, pour seul ami.

J'ai lu les nouvelles. Deux nouvelles attaques contre des moldus, 29 morts, dont 5 sangs de bourbes.

Une partis des morts n'était que des enfants innocents.

Tu venais d'édicter une nouvelle lois.

"Toute personne s'opposant au Nouveaux Ministère, sera sévèrement punis, qu'il soit enfant ou adulte.

Le peine sera soit la mort,soit l'emprisonnement a vie ou le baiser des détraqueurs.

Mais, si la personne décide de nous rejoindre et de nous livrer d'auras traitre, alors il pourra peut être avoir la vie sauve. "

Rien de nouveau en somme.

Je reposais le journal, et soupirais. Le jour d'avant, tu avais décrété que les Sang de Bourbe n'était plus admis a Poudlard, et qu'ils était déclaré hors-la-lois et concidéré comme des traitres et des voleurs de magie.

Le monde vivait dans la peur.

* * *

Evile In mémoriam

* * *

J'y suis revenue le surlendemain, après que tu es décrété que tout les Sang de Bourbe, devait être réduit en esclavage, ou mourir.

Une liste avait été publiée dans le journal. Nous devions nous rendre au Poste de Contrôle des SDB ( Sang de Bourbe ). Une battue serait organisé le lendemain pour rertouver les SDB qui refusait de se rendre au Poste.

Mon mon nom figurais sur cette liste, tout comme le nom de la personne a qui je devais appartenir… Lord Voldemort.

Je savais que si cette battue devait avoir lieux, ils me trouveraient.

Effondrée, a genoux devant le mur noir sur lequel leurs noms était inscrit, j'ai longtemps pleuré.

Pourquoi étais tu si cruel envers nous, les nées-moldu ?

Qu'avons nous bien pu te faire, pour que tu nous haïsse a se point ?

Pourquoi nous conciderais tu comme inférieur a toi, alors que certains était surement plus doué que toi ?

J'ai juré a nouveaux que je te tuerais, que je te trouverais, dans le passé comme dans le présent et le future et que je te tuerais.

Par n'importe quel moyen, je réussirais ma dernière quête.

Au nom de l'amour, de la paix, de la joie, de la vie, et de tout ces souvenirs qui valsent devant mes yeux à chaque heures du jour et de la nuit.

Ces mêmes souvenirs, a la fois remplis de douleurs et de joie, de malheurs et de douceur, de peur et de confiance, d'haine et d'amour.

Souvenir de la bataille, de l'Après et de l'Avant.

J'ai souris une dernière fois aux survivant de l'horrible bataille, leur disant de continuer le combat contre toi, de se battre jusqu'au bout. De faire perdurer le souvenir de nos amis, morts pour leur conviction, et dont le sang, tachait désormais le grand livre de l'histoire.

Je leur ai dit que je reviendrais, je voulais tant y croire, comme eux y croyaient. Je leur ai dit que demain ne pourrait qu'être meilleur.

Que demain, peut être, ce monde de douleur disparaitra pour laisser place a un monde de joie.

Dumbledore, lui, ne m'a pas caché son pessimisme face a ma volonté de te tuer..

"_Il y a de forte chance que jamais vous ne reveniez de cette quête, .

"_Je sais. Mais je suis prête a tout pour tuer Voldemort avant qu'il ne tue Harry.

"_Vous ne savez même pas ce que sais que tuer, mon enfant. Vous ne savez pas.

"_Si. Je sais ce qu'on ressens qu'en on prends la vie d'un homme.

"_Vous êtes donc prête la vie d'un homme, qui n'aura encore rien fait, pour sauver celle de votre ami ? Pour sauver Harry, vous allez devoir tuer quelqu'un qui est encore innocent. Cela tachera votre âme a jamais. Vous le savez, n'est ce pas ?

"_Oui.

"_N'oublie pas. Il n'a jamais connu l'amour. La haine n'est pas la réponse a la haine. S'il vous fait confiance, c'est a ce moment que vous devrait agir. Pour le bien de tous.

"_Je sais.

"_Alors, je vous souhaites bonne chance, et bon voyage, si je puis dire.

"_Au revoir, professeur. Prenez soin des survivants.

"_Comptez sur moi, Hermione

J'ai pris le retourner de temps, et les contours du monde que je connaissait ont disparues.

Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévue, c'est qu'à mon arrivé, tu m'attendes.

Une journée a peine avoir poser le pieds dans le passé, tu faisais déjà partis de ma vie.

* * *

Coming Down Five Finger Death Punch

* * *

Pas pour le bien, certes, mais tu en faisait partie. Nous avions cours ensemble, et nous nous concurrencions. Nos regards était toujours agressifs et plein de haine, chacun refusait de laisser sa place a l'autre.

Tu me suivais, voulais tout savoir sur moi, me contredisait, et biens sur, nos cris résonnait chaque jour dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Puis, tu as commencé a me menacer. Tu me disais que tu avais le pouvoir de me tuer, si tu le désirais. Je t'ai ris au nez, et j'ai répondue :

"_Tue moi, si tu le peux ! Vas y, j'attends !

Tu as du voir rouge, car je ne sais, et ne saurais jamais comment nous nous somme retrouvé, ton corps contre le mien, et mon dos contre un mur. Ta baguette plaqué contre ma gorge.

Je ne pouvais bouger, tes mains retenant fermement les miennes. Je me souviens de ton souffle sur mon cou, de tes mains sur mes poignet. Ma respiration irrégulière, et mon coeur qui battait la chamade dans ma poitrine. Ton visage était si près. Tes yeux d'onyx planté dans les miens.

"_Pas encore, Granger. Pas encore.

Et tu m'a embrassé. Doucement, puis passionnément. Tu voulais me prouver ta force ta détermination et surtout ta supériorité. Puis tu as mis brusquement fin au baiser.

Tu m'a regardé de haut en bas. Tu as passé une main dans mes cheveux en bataille, puis tu es descendu sur ma joue, et sur mes lèvres. Ta main a encore dérivé jusqu'à mon cou et tu l'a retiré. Tu as passé ta main dans tes cheveux, et un éclaire de triomphe est passé dans tes yeux.

"_Petite lionne. Je ne te tuerais que quand tu ne m'amusera plus. Et pour l'instant, tu es très attrayante et pleine de surprise.

Et tu es partie. J'ai compris que tu ne me conciderais que comme un jouet, et j'aurais pu tout arrêter. Mais tu me proposais de jouer, et j'aimais jouer, mais seulement pour gagner.

Alors j'ai jouer.

J'ai jouer avec toi, j'ai jouer malgré ma promesse de tout faire changer, j'ai jouer contre toi.

Et j'ai perdue.

Pendant trois mois, on n'a joué au chat et a la souris.

Des disputes au baiser, des baisers on coup de gueule, des coups de gueules au disputes, et puis a nouveaux des baisers.

Toujours le même scénario, notre haine et notre amour qui se rencontrait avec force et qui faisait jaillir des étincelles dans nos yeux.

De la haine et de la violence, et de l'amour et de la douceur, qui se livraient ce combat sans merci.

Puis, ca a dérappés. Tu me parlais de ton avenir, de ce que tu deviendrais. De ma place a tes côtés.

Je devais te soutenir, et t'aider dans tes rêves. Tu devenais celui que je haïssais plus que tout au monde. L'assassin de mes parents, de mes amis et du monde.

"_Je serais un grand et puissant mage. Et tu sera là, ma lionne. Ensemble, nous régnerons sur le monde.

"_Quoi ? Jamais je ne concionnerais le massacre de milliers d'innocents pour toi !

"_Tu oserais me défié et te rebellé contre moi ?

"_Oui ! Jamais je ne te suivrais sur cette voix ! Je refuse d'emprunter le chemin de la haine ! De te suivre dans ta quête insensé du pouvoir !

"_Tu seras a mes côté et tu me suivra, que tu le veuilles ou non !

"_Tu comptes donc m'enfermer ? Comme un vulgaire animal ?

"_Tu es mon jouet, ne l'oublie pas ! Tu m'appartiens, Hermione ! Tu es a moi !

"_Non, je n'appartiens a personne ! Et encore moins a toi ! Je ne suis pas un objet !

"_Tu feras se que je t'ordonnerais !

"_Tu peux toujours crever !

Tu t'es approché et tu m'a giflé. J'étais trop hébété pour riposter. Tu as réaliser ce que tu venais de faire, et tu m'as embrasser, enfouissant ton visage dans le creux de mon cou, comme a chaque fois que tu voulais te faire pardonner. Et comme a chaque fois, je t'ai pardonné. Comme a chaque fois, je te pardonnais. Tu étais ma faiblesse et ma force, ma haine et mon amour, mon ennemis et mon amant.

Mais cette fois, tout a été différent. Tu étais plus entreprenant, et je t'ai laissé mené la danse. Cette première fois avec toi, a été magique. Tu étais doux et gentil. Je ne me rappele pas que tu es déjà été si doux avec moi, si gentil, si … normal.

Cette nuit, alors que tu dormais, je me suis rappelée ma mission.

Je devais te tuer.

Je devais te tuer, je l'avais promis. Je devais te tuer.

Maintenant.

* * *

Evanescences everybody's Fool

* * *

Je t'ai regardé dormir. Tu étais si beau, si paisible. Tu ressemblais a un ange, un doux sourire flottait sur tes lèvres.

Je me suis levée, et j'ai mis ta chemise et j'ai pris ma baguette. Je l'ai pointé sur toi et je m'apprêtais a lancer l'ultime sortilège. Tu as légèrement bougé et j'ai hésité. Ce moment de flottement, fut l'hésitation de trop. Tu as ouvert les yeux, et tu m'a vue.

J'ai légèrement baissé ma baguette.

"_Non, fais le. Je sais depuis le début pourquoi tu es ici. Je sais qui tu es, Hermione Granger. Je sais d'ou tu viens, ce que tu veux et pourquoi. Tue moi, ma lionne. Lance ce sortilège, et tu sera libre. Tu les retrouvera, tous. Ils seront tous là pour t'accueillir. Tu seras a nouveaux heureuse, et tu auras ta vie de rêve. Vas y. Tue moi.

Je t'ai regardé dans les yeux. Tes yeux d'onyx me suppliait presque de lancer se sortilège. Je t'ai regardé droit dans les yeux. Je savais que si je te tuais, je laisserais une partie de mon âme partir avec toi, car je t'aimais. Mais je les retrouverais tous, je reverrais Harry, Ron, les Jumeaux…

Tu n'avais pas bougé, tu attendais patiemment. Tu étais magnifique en cet instant, beauté de nuit, que seul la tendre lumière des étoiles semblait pouvoir révéler.

La lune faisait des reflets sur ta peux pâle, contrastant avec tes cheveux d'un noir d'ébène et tes yeux aussi noir que la nuit au dehors.

J'ai laché ma baguette, et je suis tombée a genoux, en larme. Je me suis recrovillé sur moi-même. Tu t'ai approché lentement, et tu m'a prise dans tes bras.

"_Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas fais ?

"_Je ne veux pas te perdre, Tom ! Je… Je ne peux pas… Je…

"_Pourquoi ?

"_Parce que… Je … Je t'aime, Tom…

J'ai murmuré ces derniers mots, les regrettant presque. Je savais que tu ne m'aimais pas. Je le savais, mais les mots avait franchis mes lèvres sans que je puisse les retenir.

Tu m'a regardés, droit dans les yeux, et tu n'as pas bronché. Puis tu t'es levée et tu es partis. Tu n'as même pas jeté un regard en arrière, avant de claqué la porte de notre chambre.

Je me suis effondrée et je ne me suis pas relevé. J'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon coeur et de mon corps.

Tu venais de me briser, bien plus que l'on ne pouvait le croire. Quelque chose en moi avait disparue, l'espoir était mort, et l'amour était en deuil.

Le matin, tu es revenus. Je me suis levé, je n'avais pas bougé en une nuit. J'avais des cernes noirs sous les yeux.

Tu as pris mon visage dans tes mains, et tu as approché le tien si proche que mon coeur brisé a bondit dans ma poitrine.

"_Hermione… ma douce et innocente Hermione… Ma lionne… Tu crois m'aimer, mais tu ne m'aimes pas… Nous deux, c'est un jeux, rien de plus… Nous sommes complémentaire et opposé, mais rien n'est possible pour nous. Nous n'avons pas d'avenir. Tu le sais.

"_Non Tom… Je t'ai…

"_Ne redit plus jamais ça ! As tu crié, me repoussant avec force. Je me suis relevé et je t'ai fais face.

Je me suis rapprochée, si près que je devais levé les yeux pour fixez les tiens.

"_Je t'aime, Tom.

"_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas Tom ! Je suis Lord Voldemort !

J'ai pris peur. J'avais trop attendue pour te tuer, pour accomplir ma mission. Tu étais déjà un mage noire.

Certes, encore un enfant aussi, mais déjà bien plus puissant que ce que tu ne devais être. Mais je ne laisserais pas tomber.

J'ai pris ma baguette et la pointait sur son torse. Tu me fit un sourire narquois, comme pour me dire "Tu penses vraiment pouvoir le faire ?" mais si beaux, que je sentis a nouveaux mes bonnes résolutions flanché.

Tu as tendus tes bras vers moi, avec toujours se sourire moqueur collé au lèvres. A cet instant, je souhaitais vivement te le faire ravaler, ce stupide sourire. Mais je voulais aussi me jeter dans tes bras, te serrer contre moi, une dernière fois.

"_Vas y. Accomplit ta tache, tue moi, et retourne chez toi. Dans ton époque. Ensuite, tu me trouvera, et tu me tueras là bas. Puis tu iras le futur, et tu me tuera aussi. Et ils seront sauvé et vengé. Mais si tu ne le fais pas, c'est moi qui te tuerais.

Je n'avais pas le choix. Soit je te tuais, soit tu me tuais. Je fis alors quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire, plusieurs mois auparavant.

Je retournais la baguette vers moi et d'une voix froide et claire, je dis :

"_Revertum !

La dernière chose que je vis fut ton regard horrifié, et la dernière chose que j'entendis en m'effondrant sur le sol, fut que tu m'aimais aussi.

Car Dumbledore avait tord, ce n'était par manque d'amour que tu étais devenu Voldemort, mais par amour, justement.

Car ce que je lus dans ton regard a l'instant ou le sort ma touché, se fut que tu savais d'ou je venais, et que tu me retrouverais.

Tu me retrouverais, et tu me forcerais a t'aimer de nouveaux, et a te suivre, de gré ou de force.

Je fermais les yeux et mon coeur s'arrêta de battre. Le noir envahit mes penser, mais la seule chose qui réussis tout de même a franchir mes lèvres avant la fin fut :

"_Le prix de ta vie fut la mienne.

Je viens au monde le 19 novembre 1979.

La première chose dont le me souviens, ce n'est pas de mon premier tricycle, ou de mon doudou.

Mais des yeux d'un homme, des yeux d'un noir d'onyx, sans fond, remplis de détermination.

Je sus dès lors que le jour ou je reverrais ses yeux noirs, se sera la fin de ma vie.

Je grandit comme n'importe quelle petite fille, malgré des cauchemars remplis de lumière verte et de cette paire d'yeux noirs, qui me fixait avec tant d'intensité.

Puis, ce fut un nom, Tom Jedusor.

* * *

Listen to your Heart DHT

* * *

Un visage, et un sourire.

J'arrivais a Poudlard, endroit que je connaissais a a la fois grâce au livre, mais aussi grâce a des impressions de déjà vu.

Puis, Voldemort revient a la vie.

Nous dûmes partir a la recherche des horcrux. Nous en avions détruis 6. Il ne nous restait plus que le dernier a trouver et a détruire.

Cette nuit là, un étrange sentiment était né dans mon coeur.

Celui que cette nuit, serait la dernière avec mes amis. Nous étions au QG de l'ordre et nous préparions la bataille que nous mènerions le lendemain.

Harry voulait que nous entrions tous a Poudlard par un passage secret. Nous attaquerions de l'intérieur, ouvririons le grand portail pour laisser le reste de nos troupe entré par l'extérieur.

Ron était d'accord, comme d'habitude.

"_Ensuite, quand nous aurons le contrôle de l'école, Voldemort viendra a nous. Vous occuperez ses mangemorts, je m'approcherais de lui, et je le tuerais. Pendant ce temps, Ron, tu t'occuperas de Nagini. C'est le dernier Horcrux. Grace a ça, Voldemort sera vraiment mort.

"_Harry, ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils sont surement déjà au courant que nous cherchons les Horcrux, et il savent qu'il est a Poudlard ! L'école sera surement remplis de partisans de Voldemort !

"_Mais non Hermione ! Ils vont tous s'attendre a ce qu'on cherche l'Horcrux, pas a se qu'on tente de les renverser ! Ils vont donc se débrouiller pour que Nagini ne soit pas a Poudlard, et ne vienne qu'accompagner de Voldy ! Tout se passera bien. A ajouté Harry devant mon visage soucieux. Il a posé une main sur mon épaule et m'a souris. Je lui ai rendu son sourire, mais je savais que c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais.

"_Tout se passera très bien. Je te le promet.

Ron a mis un bras sur nos épaule et nous nous sommes regardez. Nous nous connaissions depuis près de 7ans, et jamais notre amitié n'a été aussi forte.

Un lien invisible c'était tissé entre nous.

Nous avons profiter de cette soirée, riants et oubliant presque la guerre et la bataille du lendemain.

Le matin, le stresse nous encerais a tous l'estomac.

"_C'est le moment ou jamais. Murmura Harry en empreintant le passage secret.

Tout se déroula comme prévue, a part la fin. Peut avant que Voldemort se retrouve face a Harry, je réussis a réunir mes deux meilleurs amis.

"_Promet moi que tu vivras, et que dès que se sera finis, on se retrouve, tout le trois dans la grande salle, a la table des Gryffondor. Promettez le moi.

"_Je te le promet. Ont ils dit en même temps. Je l'ai ai serré l'un et l'autre contre moi, respirant leur odeur et gravant leur visage dans ma mémoire. Ils me sourirent une dernière fois, et nous nous sommes séparé.

Leurs visages en mémoires et leurs sourirent réchauffèrent une dernière fois mon coeur.

Mais ils partirent.

Pour toujours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'ai vu Harry se battre contre Voldemort. Je vis le sort impardonnable fondre sur mon meilleur ami. Un cri silencieux sortit de ma bouche, déchirant mon coeur et mon âme. Le corps d'Harry tomba, doucement et toucha le sol dans un bruit matte. Je ne pu m'empêcher de courir vers lui, malgré les larmes qui m'aveuglait et dévalait les joues sans bruit. Je m'agenouillait au côté du corps d'Harry, lui hurlant de se relever lui disant qu'il ne pouvait pas mourir, que cela n'était pas possible.

Voldemort, toi, tu riais. Ton rire raisonnait sur le champs de bataille et dans ma tête.

"_Voici donc la SDB, meilleur ami du défunt Potter ? Tu jubilais, tu avais gagner.

"_Je vous hais !

"_Tout le monde me hait, car je suis plus puissant que vous tous !

"_Non, vous êtes juste une face de serpent remplis d'orgueil, de préjugé et de haine ! Vous pensez tout savoir, mais en réalité, vous avez peur !

"_Peur de quoi ? De toi ?

"_ Peur de vous même ! Vous vous haïssez autant que je vous hais !

"_Comment t'appeles tu, jeune impertinente ?

"_Hermione Granger.

J'ai relever le tête, la baguette fermement serré dans ma main. Je voulais me battre contre toi, te tué, et voire ton corps étendu a mes pieds, sans un souffle de vie.

Ton sourire a disparu.

"_Hermione ? Quel doux prénoms pour une si belle jeune fille… Tu n'as que dis-sept ans, je vais te laisser vivre, petite lionne.

"_Alors pourquoi les avez vous tous tuez ? Pourquoi ?

"_Ils étaient contre moi. Tu cracha ses quelques mots comme s'ils pouvaient tous réglés.

"_Je vous hais !

"_Pars maintenant, ou rejoins moi, Hermione.

Je t'ai vu baissez doucement ta baguette, et tu m'a tendu la main.

* * *

Stay Hurt

* * *

Je savais que tu m'offrais la paix, la manière de vivre, même si pour cela je devais te supporter.

J'ai choisis de fuir. J'ai courue a l'opposé de l'endroit ou tu étais.

J'ai passé le corps des Jumeaux, de Ron, d'Harry, et de tous les autres, aveuglé par mes larmes et la haine de moi même.

Mais ce n'était pas finis. Je te retrouverais, et cette fois, je te tuerais.

Sauf si je mourais avant.

Quand je reçue la nouvelle de la battue pour me trouver des flash revenais a ma mémoire, des flash de souvenirs, si vieux que je ne les avaient jamais soupçonné d'exister.

Dont un amour, que j'avais connue avant de naitre, et avant ma première mort.

J'aimait Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Je l'aimait, d'un amour si profond, qu'il me blessait et me détruisait de l'intérieur.

Mais toi aussi.

Je me redressais fièrement. J'était la faiblesse de Voldemort.

J'étais ta faiblesse.

Je savais ou étais ton GJ, cela faisait quelque temps que j'espionnais les allées et venues de tes partisans.

Je transplantais a quelque mètre de l'entrée, en prenant soin de me dissimuler grâce a la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry que j'avais récupérer.

Je m'approchais de l'entrée, me forçant a me fondre dans le paysage.

L'entrée n'était pas gardé, ce qui m'étonna, car habituellement, il y avait toujours un ou deux gardes, voir plus. Mais là, personne.

Cela me surpris, mais je n'en fis pas toute une histoire.

J'aurais du me méfier, j'aurais du partir et ne pas rentrer.

Mais tu me connaissait bien, et tu savais que ma curiosité l'emporterais. Tu savais que je viendrais a toi, que je me jetterais dans la gueule du loup. Tu le savais avant que je ne le sache. Tu savais tout de moi.

Peut être même savais tu que je venais de temps en temps a ton QJ, sans chercher a y entrer ?

Tu m'as laissé tout voire, sans te dissimuler ?

Pourquoi a tu fais ça ?

M'as tu vraiment montrer la vérité ?

Je savais que non, mais je rentrais quand même.

Je pris le premier couloir, d'un blanc immaculé.

Je m'avançais vers la Grande salle, la salle du trône.

Arrivé devant le grand trône d'onyx que tu t'étais fais construire, je sus que j'étais prise au piège. Tu étais assis là, me fixant de tes yeux rouges. Tout tes mangemorts étaient présent.

Je savais que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me dévoiler.

Dans un geste théâtrale, j'envoyais la cape valsé derrière moi.

Mes cheveux volèrent autour de mon visage.

Tu me détaillas, profitant de l'ébètement des mangemorts pour me regarder sous tes mes coutures.

Remis de leurs émotion, Bellatrix hurla un ordre, et une partie des mangemorts tantèrent de m'attraper.

J'en envoyais paitre un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre.

Tu te leva de ton siège et tu t'avança vers moi. Tu me tendis la main, me siginfiant que tu avais gagné et que je devais reconnaitre ma défaite.

Je la pris, et tu m'entraina a l'écart, dans un autre couloirs. Tu n'avais pas laché ma main. Tula serrais juste assez pour que je partes pas, mais pas assez pour me blesser.

Tu m'entrainais dans tes appartements. Ceux ci étaient les mêmes que quand nous avions été a Poudlard ensemble.

* * *

Lost In paradise ( Instrumental) Evanescence

* * *

Le salon, rouge et argent ; la salle de bain en émaille blanc et relevé d'argent ; la bibliothèque or et vert ; et notre chambre, celle ou j'étais morte il y avait près de cinquante ans maintenant, étais exactement telle que je l'avais quitté :

Des moulures ors et argent, un serpent et un lion entrelacés sur le mur d'en face, une grande fenêtre avec un balcon, et notre lit, en bois d'ébène avec des rideaux blancs.

Rien n'avait changé.

Mes anciens livres était rangés a la même place dans la bibliothèque.

J'ouvris et la pendrait, et avec stpéfaxion, je vis que même mes vêtements étaient toujours là, rangé a côtés des tiens.

Je sortis ma cape préférée et la mit sur mes épaules. Elle avait ton odeur.

Je fermais un instant mes yeux, me disant que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, que j'allais me réveiller.

Je les rouvrit et me tourna vers toi.

Tu étais appuyé sur la chambranle de la porte, et tu me regardais, avec ce regard inquisiteur que je te connaissais.

Tu devais voir lu dans mes yeux, cette questions muette, cette demande d'explication, puisque tu me la donna :

"_Gardé tout ceci, même après cinquante passé loin de toi, me permettait de me souvenir. Tu as voulu me faire changer. Je sais que si je t'avais empêcher de te jeter ce sort, nous serions aujourd'hui loin d'ici, nous aurions eut des enfants, que nous aurions élevé dans un petit cottage au bord de la mer. Aujourd'hui, tu aurais des cheveux blancs, et tu aurais sur tes genoux une ta petite-fille. Vous ririez ensemble, puis sa mère viendrait la chercher. Le soir, nous nous serions assis dans le jardin, a regardez se coucher le soleil. Je te tiendrais dans mes bras, et nous serions simplement heureux. Jamais cette guerre n'aurait existé, et tu aurais beau avoir perdu trop d'êtres chers a tes yeux, tu m'aurais pardonné, tu aurais fais ton deuil, et tu m'aurais aimé, autant que moi, je t'aurais aimé, et autant que je regrette tout ce qui t'ai arrivé aujourd'hui. Tu avais fais ta tirade d'une traite, sans me regarder. Je m'approchais de to, et en cet instant, je ne vis pas Lord Voldemort, mais Tom Jedusor.

"_Tom… Tout cela est encore possible, nous pouvons changer l'histoire. Je pris ta main, et te força a me regarder. A cet instant, quelque chose se passa. Je vis tes yeux redevennirent noirs, ta silhouette redevenirent celle d'avant. Tu étais redevenue Tom, celui que j'avais perdu, celui que j'avais aimé.

"_Tom ! Tu es redevenu Tom ! Hurlais je en me jettant a ton cou. Je te serrais contre moi, profitant de ton odeur, qui m'avait tant manqué. Je pleurais contre ton torse, et tu me serra contre ton coeur, avec tant de force que je manquais presque d'air.

Je me détachais de toi, et t'entrainais vers le miroir. Tu dus avoir un choc, car ton visage se ferma.

Tu te retourna vers moi, ton regard toujours fermé.

"_Nous voilà revenue au commencement. Tu dois me tuer, Hermione. Ta voix était suppliante. Je reculait, jetant loin de moi ma baguette.

"_Non ! Jamais… Pas maintenant…

"_Hermione, j'ai tué tes parents, j'ai tué tes amis, ta famille, j'ai foulés au pieds tout ce en quoi tu croyais, je t'ai briser, tu es morte a cause de moi. J'ai détruit ton monde. Et tu veux rester avec moi ?

"_Je t'aime… Murmurais je, laissant mes larmes coulé le longs de mes joues.

"_Tu t'es déjà sacrifier pour ma vie. Maintenant, c'est a moi de payer pour la tienne.

En un éclaire, tu te tourna vers le miroir, et tu te lança l'Impardonnable.

Mon cris résonna dans la pièce, silencieuse. Je courru vers toi, ton corps décomposais en de milliard de particules, comme si tu étais fais de papier.

Lord Voldemort n'était plus.

* * *

The one that got away Katy Perry

* * *

Hermione se tourna vers le miroir, et écrivis dessus grace a la magie :

Cî git, Tom Elvis Jedusor, et Hermione Jane Granger Jedusor.

Puisse t-il s'aimer en dehors du temps, et ne jamais se quitter.

Hermione aveuglé par les larmes, se jeta le sort de mort, dans un ultime sursaut d'amour, elle sourit.

Harry et les autres, elle les avaient vengés.

Même si le prix de la vie de Voldemort fut celle de Tom et la sienne, cela en valait la peine, car maintenant, ils étaient réunis a jamais.

Quelques instants plus tard, les rescapés de l'ordre arrêtèrent les mangemorts, et le monde se libera de la dictature des mangemorts.

Leurs temps étaient révolue. Les Survivants prétende que de temps en temps, le soir, au l'endroit de la Pierre de Mémoire, et de la tombe des Amants de La Guerre, dédié a Hermione et Tom, on peux apercevoir les silhouettes d'Harry Potter, de Ron Weasley, d'Hermione Granger et de Tom Jedusor.

Les trois héros de al guerre, sont a nouveaux réunis.

Quand a Tom, il a rencontré Harry et Ron. Ils sont maintenant devenue très proche. Même si parfois, il entend Harry se plaindre qu'il aurait du rester vivant, et vivre heureux, cette nouvelle vie au côtés de la femme de sa vie lui plaisait.

Un jour, il entraina Hermione vers un petit cottage au bord de la mer. Il virent un vieille femme, assise dur une balançoire, avec sur ses genoux, sa petite fille.

Puis sa mère arriva, et la petite fille courut vers elle. La grand mère, sourit, et le jeune femme d'aprocha de sa mère et l'embrassa sur le front.

"_Merci d'avoir gardé la petite, Maman.

"_De rien, ma chérie. Sourit la vieille femme.

"_Hermione ! Hurla une voix a l'intérieur de la maison.

"_Tom, je suis dans le jardin ! Viens dire bonjour a ta fille et a ta petite fille !

Un vieil homme sortit de la maison.

"_Papy ! Hurla l'enfant en sautant des bras de sa mère pour dire bonjour a son grand père.

Hermione fantôme, pleura, et se serra dans les bras de son Tom a elle. Celui ci la serra contre elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de verser une larme.

"_C'est nous, dans une autre vie. Tu l'as eu ton cottage au bord de la mer.

Hermione embrassa Tom, et leurs larmes de joie et de tristesse de mêlèrent, sous un beau couché de soleil.


End file.
